The Mile High Club
by Sariniste
Summary: Aizen convinces Orihime to join the Mile High Club on their trip to Hawaii. An M-rated version of the airplane scene in chapter 12 of my T-rated AiHime fanfic: Love Me Bitterly, Loathe Me Sweetly. Warning: lemon. AiHime. One-shot.


**The Mile High Club**

**A/N:** This is an M-rated version of the airplane scene in chapter 12 of my T-rated AiHime fanfic, _Love Me Bitterly, Loathe Me Sweetly_. The first two sections below are taken directly from chapter 12; if you've read that chapter you can skip those first two scenes unless you want to be reminded of the setting.

For those of you who haven't read my other fanfic, it's set in an AU where Aizen and Orihime are 18-year-old high school seniors, who are dating at this point in the story. (Fic summary: Bad-boy Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't return Orihime's crush, so she decides to date someone safer: a harmless nerd in her math class named Sousuke Aizen. Little does she know what she's getting into.) In this chapter, Aizen has just invited Orihime to a weekend in Hawaii to celebrate their two-month anniversary.

Oh, and the title of this story refers to the phrase "joining the mile-high club" to describe having sex in an airplane in flight.

**Warnings:** lemon, hints of coercion, drug use, silliness with whipped cream.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. All characters are 18 or older.

(Originally posted 3/19/11)

XxXxXxX

Aizen lifted himself gracefully out of the limo and reached back to help Orihime exit. They were catching the midnight flight out of La Guardia airport. Orihime looked around in wide-eyed wonder as Aizen paid the limo driver and a uniformed bellhop put their suitcases on a cart. He murmured a few words to the bellhop, who nodded and said, "At once, sir!" before trundling their bags off in the direction of the first-class ticket counter.

Aizen smiled at Orihime and placed his hand under her elbow to steer her in the right direction. She was trying to look everywhere at once and managing only to appear exceedingly confused.

They moved through security rapidly, bowed through by polite staff who checked their first-class tickets and murmured respectful greetings. Aizen smiled faintly. It only took the application of sufficient funds to be treated with the respect he deserved.

Once on the plane, they were seated in two roomy, high-backed seats with a full recline, upholstered in royal blue. The very attentive, neatly-coifed blonde flight attendant chatted with them, fetched pillows and blankets, and served them each a glass of wine. Meanwhile, the economy passengers behind them stood in a long line, shuffled from foot to foot, struggled with their bags and were scolded by the staff for the size of their carry-ons.

Orihime held the glass of wine with a sweaty hand. "Uh, what should I do with this?" she asked Aizen, her brow creasing with anxiety.

He smiled at her. "You are expected to drink it. To do otherwise would be rude." He lifted his glass in a silent toast to her and drained it.

"But," she whispered to him, "Neither of us is 21."

"Shhh," Aizen said, putting a long finger to his lips. "Don't let them know."

With that, Orihime, her eyes darting back and forth, slowly brought the glass to her lips and began sipping. Aizen watched her with an amused smirk on his face.

As the whine of the engines rose and the plane began to taxi out, the flight attendant returned to take their empty glasses. Aizen smiled at her and leaned back in his seat to watch Orihime, who was staring out the window, watching the lights as the baggage handlers drove by on carts. Her nervousness appeared to have lessened slightly after her glass of wine, and her eyes now looked a little blurred. Aizen took her hand in his and began to gently caress her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled hazily.

XxXxXxX

It all seemed so strange and unreal to Orihime as they reached cruising altitude. The background hum of the engines, the odd vibrations in the seat underneath her, and her love beside her, holding her hand and smiling at her reassuringly. The cabin lights had been dimmed, and all the seats were fully reclined. As the cabin occupants settled for the night, Aizen lifted his body over the armrest between his and Orihime's seat, climbed into hers, and lay down beside her, lifting up the blanket so he could slide in underneath. She squealed briefly and then made room for him in the flat-bed seat.

He cuddled up against her, gazing at her in the dimness. His eyes were alight with wickedness again and she wondered with some apprehension what he was thinking about this time. He brought his lips to hers gently, then brought one hand behind her head and began to kiss her thoroughly and passionately. The other hand began tracing circles over her breasts underneath the blanket, and then began working at some of the buttons of her shirt.

She pulled away in shock. "What are you doing, Sousuke?" she asked. "We're in public here."

He smiled. "So?" he whispered in her ear. "No one can see us."

"What about the flight attendant?" she whispered back, agitated. "Surely it's illegal to make out on an airplane."

Aizen chuckled and looked at her from under his lids, eyes dark with pleasure. "Of course it is. However…" he said as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra under her shirt, "I slipped her a few hundred-dollar bills. She'll leave us alone." He kissed her again, slowly and intensely, and felt her resistance crumble under his lips and tongue. He drew back briefly. "And we're going to do much more than make out, Orihime." His voice was husky with lust and his eyes heavy-lidded, as his hands wandered over her body.

XxXxXxX

"Sousuke… are you sure this is a good idea?" But she couldn't help giggling and squirming a little in response as he peeled back her shirt from her shoulders and began kissing and licking her skin where her neck met her chest, and then dipped his tongue into the hollows above her collarbones. His hands snuck behind her back and pulled her bra off and tossed it on the floor.

She gasped as the cool air hit her bare breasts. "Sousuke!" she whispered, scandalized. "What if someone sees us?"

He had that wicked, wicked smile on his face again. "So? They'll just be jealous of us because we're such a sexy couple." Then he bent his face to her nipples and began teasing them with his tongue, while tracing patterns over the soft skin of her breasts with his long, clever fingers. She could see his head of thick, curly brown hair pillowed between her breasts and she pressed her legs together. She closed her eyes and moaned.

She couldn't believe they were doing this. She should tell him to stop. This was just wrong. She wasn't the kind of girl who had public sex.

But his fingers were now trailing down her bare torso, leaving what felt like a line of sparks under her skin, as he curled his fingers around the waistband of her skirt. All the while his naughty, agile tongue was doing all sorts of amazing things to her nipples and she couldn't help gasping and panting, much as she tried to be silent, aware of all the people sitting only a few feet away in the dim cabin. She could not stop herself from writhing and bucking her hips into Aizen's body, feeling his arousal and shamelessly pressing herself into him.

He laughed deep in his throat and lifted his gaze to her face. He had removed his glasses at some point – she hadn't noticed when – and swept his hair back from his face. Only one unruly strand was still dangling in his sinfully dancing eyes as he looked at her.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he teased. He hummed with pleasure and pulled the rest of her clothes all the way off.

She lay on the rough fabric of the airplane seat, completely naked, and was amazed at how erotic it felt. Part of her was ashamed, but another part was utterly helpless with desire. Aizen's expert fingers were already stroking her and the pleasure was almost unbearably intense. She groaned more loudly and Aizen laughed.

"You like it after all," he murmured as his fingers continued to stroke and caress her. Then suddenly his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her intensely, his tongue probing her deeply as his fingers entered her; his lips and tongue were demanding, possessive, as he took all of her mouth within his. She relaxed and submitted to him, letting him take complete control of her as she curled and twisted under his touch. She was his, she would do anything for him, it didn't matter, she would do whatever he wanted, even though she knew it was wrong, knew that he had done so many things she knew were wrong; but somehow it all aroused her incredibly and now, at this moment, she would not think or judge; she simply belonged to him.

"Can I help you with anything?" The voice of the flight attendant was jarring and nasal, and with a cry Orihime opened her eyes as adrenaline coursed through her body. Shame flooded her heavily and she felt heat flare all over her face and throat.

However, Aizen's expression was calm as he looked directly at the woman from his position atop Orihime. His fingers slowed down but did not stop. There was a lazy challenge in his smile as he gazed at the woman.

Then he said, coolly, "Yes. I think I'd like that can of whipped cream I saw earlier in the galley, please."

The woman stared at him, and Aizen locked his brown eyes on hers, holding them with his intense gaze, his expression tranquil. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then the flight attendant dropped her eyes.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, and moved away up the aisle.

Orihime couldn't help herself. As the woman walked away, she started giggling helplessly with the release of tension. Aizen sat up and gave her another exceedingly wicked smile. Then he started removing his clothes.

"No…" Orihime said, panting and trying to stifle her giggles without success. "No, Sousuke. Don't. Let's just stop here."

"Oh, come now," he said as he slipped out of his pants and underwear, lying naked atop her once again. "Surely this is the wrong time to stop…" and then he teased her with his fingers again and rubbed his length against her. She gave a whimper and finally gave in completely. She twined her arms around his beautiful naked body and wrapped her legs around his hips, brazenly rubbing herself against him. She groaned. Why was he so irresistible? What they were doing went against all her principles… why was she going along with it?

"Here you are, sir," came the voice of the flight attendant.

Orihime hid her face in shame, unable to face her, but Aizen smiled at the woman lightly and said, "Thank you," as he took the brightly colored can of whipped cream.

"What are you going to do with that?" Orihime whispered breathlessly as he held up the can.

His eyes were dancing with wickedness again. He popped off the cap with one hand, the tip of his tongue at the corner of his mouth.

"I think," he commented as he looked at Orihime, "that you are entirely too uptight about all this, Orihime. You need to relax a bit."

Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. Now, here in this can we have a perfectly legal way to relax you."

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?"

"The propellant in this can is nitrous oxide." At her blank look, he gave a slight shake of his head and continued. "Haven't you ever heard of laughing gas? It's a completely legal chemical, and they give it to you at the dentist's office to relax you."

She shook her head, confused.

He laughed and said, "Here. I'll show you." He put the nozzle to her mouth, holding the can upright. "Exhale. No, exhale completely, through your mouth. That's it." He inserted the tip between her lips. "Now, inhale." He pressed the nozzle and a cold, somehow sweet-tasting stream of air began to flow between her lips and into her lungs. She inhaled almost involuntarily.

"That's good," he said with approval. "Now hold it."

She closed her eyes. It felt like she had breathed in something as sweet as whipped cream, yet somehow… odd. She could feel her heart banging in her chest and in her ears and everything seemed somehow far away. Her head lolled back against the seat, and she could hear Aizen's chuckle as though from a great distance.

She heard the hiss of the can again, and opened her eyes. Aizen had sprayed whipped cream in a little rosette on his own skin. It struck her as absurdly comical and she began giggling again, uncontrollably. Aizen gazed at her with a dark smile on his lips and waited patiently until she calmed down. Then he moved forward until the whipped cream was just barely brushing her upper lip. He smiled down at her, waiting again.

He lidded his eyes, and she could see the flare of dark lust within them. She had never taken him into her mouth before, but she thought, why not? Grinning, she darted her tongue out of her mouth and began licking. The whipped cream was sweet and good and he was slick and warm beneath it. The sensation made her giggle again. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned with pleasure, twining his hands into her hair, gripping her head roughly, shoving her head hard against the seat cushion.

He looked down at her and smirked, his eyes glittering with delight. "Ah, Orihime," he panted, "this view is just so arousing." He stopped for a moment, breathing heavily and gazing down at her. Then he moved to one side. He helped her sit up, and then told her, "Get up off the seat and turn around to face me."

Mildly puzzled, still confused from the drugs and wine, she obeyed.

"Now," he said, his eyes glinting with wickedness. "Kneel." She hesitated for a moment, and then obeyed. He sighed with pleasure at the sight of her lovely, full-figured naked body kneeling submissively before him, and positioned himself in front of her. "You know what to do," he said as she looked up at him blankly.

After a moment, he ordered, "Come here," smirking again with dark pleasure as she moved forward on her knees. "Now, continue."

He threaded his hands into her hair as she complied. "Ohhh, Orihime," he sighed.

After a moment, she slumped back against the seat, eyes closed. He held her head against his thighs, stroking her hair and murmuring her name.

As he relaxed, he leaned back and gazed at the woman kneeling at his feet, and all at once, in a single movement, he lifted her up and placed her on the fully reclined seat. Then he laid her down and kissed her on both eyes, her nose, both cheeks, and then pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips parted again, and he could taste himself in her mouth.

Pulling away, he smiled at her again. She was quiet now, seeming half-asleep, but she smiled back. He began kissing her breasts, burying his face in their softness, then licking and teasing them with his tongue. She gave a soft, deep laugh and he could feel her body begin to tense and writhe beneath him again.

He lifted himself from her and slid upward over her body, bringing them face-to-face again. He slowly brought his lips to hers and then kissed her. She gave a little gasp of pleasure. It did not take long until he felt her body tense beneath him. She gave a long, loud groan and clutched him, shuddering and moaning.

The flight attendant appeared again. "Excuse me," she said.

Aizen slowly turned his head to regard the woman from his position atop Orihime. His hair was tousled and sweaty, his face flushed. His lips were rosy and slightly parted. He looked at the woman with half-lidded eyes full of mischief, and smiled.

The woman inhaled sharply. The sight of this man, like an impish god with his perfect features and well-muscled body, his face flushed with sex, and the full lips parted and smiling, sent an arrow of desire straight to her core.

Slowly, slowly she bent down until her lips were at his ear. She whispered, "Some of the other passengers are asking what's going on here… You might want to tone it down…" and then she trailed off. Aizen had turned his head. Gazing at her with heated eyes, naked and still atop Orihime, he slid one long-fingered hand behind her head and kissed her full on the lips.

She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and parted her lips for him. He delved his tongue into her mouth aggressively, wantonly. She could taste sex in his mouth and shivered within his grasp. Eventually he pulled away from her and gazed at her with heavy eyelids. One corner of his mouth twitched up.

She was panting, brushing ineffectually at her uniform, trying to tidy her mussed-up hair. She threw her head back and stared at Aizen, her face working with the effort of suppressing the sudden, overwhelming waves of entirely inappropriate desire.

"I—" she gasped, still breathless. "I'll go get them some earplugs."

Aizen smiled, a dark, triumphant smile. "Good," he said, pleasure and approval in his tone, and she found herself smiling at him, basking in his approval. As she turned to leave, he commanded lazily, "Oh, and please bring us some of those warm washcloths. We'll be wanting to clean up afterwards." His smile broadened, and the woman shuddered.

"Y-yes, sir," she said, submissively, humbly, and fled to obey his orders.

Aizen chuckled and turned back to Orihime, still lying beneath him, eyes closed. As he brought her back up the long slope to the peak of pleasure, he smiled again in triumph as they both came again, gasping, panting, and he laughed. In this moment, six miles above the earth, he was the ruler of the world, the god of all he could see, far above all those petty, tiny souls inching like worms across the face of the earth.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** Okay, that was probably not very realistic there, especially with that can of whipped cream in a pressurized environment, lol… but I guess it was a fantasy.

This story has been edited to keep it below an MA rating. The uncensored version will be posted on my private website. Leave a review if you would like to be sent the URL and password when the site is ready.


End file.
